A pocket full of Daisy
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: She named her Daisy after the last 'sorry' gift she'd ever receive from him. And added Scarlet to the middle after the flushed cheeks that made her despise roses even more.


**A pocketful of Daisy**

**Characters: **Dan, Serena, Daisy

**Rating: **T for teenieweenie or Therena

**Summary:** She named her Daisy after the last 'sorry' gift she'd ever receive from him. And added Scarlet to the middle after the flushed cheeks that made her despise roses even more.

**A/N;** I was bored, like two am and decided to see what I could write.

--

The falling rain, splashing against the window like a bullet, was the only noise heard.

It was silent, and she felt lonely.

Dan had left, oh god she didn't even remember anymore. Her tears had made her forget everything, and wish she could erase the time she'd spent with him, but knew that was only a backlash of her hormones. She didn't hate him, nor could she even. But her heart told her that it was hurting, and she knew exactly why.

She'd grown tired of the game he'd aimed to play. Hopelessly in love had became a game of cat and mouse, and she was tired of playing. And somehow, she continued, praying for the day when he would engulf her in his arms and promise forever and always; they didn't live in a fairy tale, however. And Dan would never be a prince that she would be carried up the stairwell or rode off on a horse with.

They'd became pregnant out of wedlock, and even as every person Dan knew pressured him into a marriage, he rejected and continued with the game he'd found comfort in playing. _Why are you crying?_ His voice seemed to echo sadly in her ear, and she couldn't help but keep her head down and hope to God that he wasn't actually watching her cry her sorrows away; it was his fault.

Everything was his fault.

And yet, she never left, because she loved him more than anything.

Their _baby_ deserved better.

--

He knew that she thought roses were over rated, his experience with running away and then coming back had proved to him that exact fact. Dan wasn't stupid, nor did he claim to be a genius, however it was clear that he'd hurt the one person he cared about.

Daisies, however, were bright and reminded him of how she used to be. Before anything else had gotten in their way.

He sent a single one to the delivery one, along with a note that said: I'm sorry.

When she received them, the only thing she could do was let a whimper out, crumple the paper and enjoy the daisy. Stress isn't good for the baby. She grimaced as she heard his voice, then collapsed in a pain.

10 hours, thirty minutes and a whole lot of swearing later, a baby was born. Blue eyes and chocolate brown, curly hair. Flushed red cheeks that reminded her of a rose, she despised those things.

She named her Daisy after the last 'sorry' gift she'd ever receive from him. And added Scarlet to the middle after the flushed cheeks that made her despise roses even more.

--

She was sent home five days later, Daisy's weightless body tucked into her arms. The nurse who had been checking up on her daily had only asked once about the daisy that was rotting in the garbage, because she never got a full answer, only a half sob from her patient.

Nate was the first to visit, apologizing on Blair's - who evidently was stuck in a final exam - behalf. Her daughter never moved, never cried and she could just barely see her tiny tummy lifting up and down in a motion.

"Are you sure you want to do this." It was more of a statement than a question as it fell from his wondering lips. "Alone, I mean."

She'd contemplated that exact same fact moments before, and stared at him for a brief moment before her eyes fell down to the tiny bundle. "No." She murmured, seeing more Dan in the baby than she would of liked.

Nate left on that note, without a goodbye, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would of been like to be in a perfect life.

--

Adoption was never an answer to a question somebody would pose to her.

She never thought of it, never wanted to. This was _her_ baby. Something she'd had a role in creating. Her treasure.

Years passed, 5 years - 4 months - 3 days, to be exact. _Not that she was counting._

Daisy didn't ask about her father. Serena didn't want her to know. The small brunette, 5 years of age, was in a world of disbelief, where her mother was her only guardian. But yet, it didn't stop her questions. She'd asked about her father _once._ And her mother broke down.

She learned not to do it again.

_"Daddy doesn't want us._" The stronger woman in her life had whispered, tears brinking. _"This all a game to him. He doesn't want us."_

And so, that's what she believed. Her father didn't want her. He didn't care. And sometimes, the crying in the middle of the night made her wonder exactly how much her mother cared.

Then, on a cold December, Christmas Eve, a knock was on the door. Daisy expected it to be her godparents, and her cousin Jake, but there was a man, scruffy and handsome instead.

She didn't ask who it was, half in fear of the truth, half because her mother's shocked expression that shut her up.

"Why are you here?" She was escorted out of the room by an incoming maid a second later, only to walk back in as soon as the older woman had walked away. "Dan, I can't keep doing this." She shrieked, and Daisy bowed her head.

_"I want to see my daughter."_

"Amazing how it took you five years to realize that."

_"I'm sorry."_

"I'm not."

Daisy had gone back in hiding by the time the door was slammed in the man's face. It disturbed her to think of her father. Her mother's footsteps soon followed, and she bent to her height.

"We're lying to ourselves." She whispered. "Daddy's just confused." Her voice became sad. "And he's figuring things out.. very slowly."

--

It was age seven when he decided to visit again. Her mother, who'd dyed her hair a chestnut, didn't seem all that shocked, and this time had invited him in.

She'd been told that there was an arrangement, and it was between the court. She'd spend her weekends with her father, and her weekdays with her mother.

It was overly surprisingly, as she had overheard arguments on the phone between the two.

However, the only surprising thing was that her mother seemed happy, between that and her father's newly colored bleach blond hair, she didn't know what seemed more laughable.

The situation worked, she didn't mind switching between the two, and eventually after a while, Dan - she was told not to call him that in front of his face by her mother, but while they were still getting to know each other, the word _Dad_ didn't seem right - adopted her fully, and she became a Humphrey.

The simple word made her giggle anyway.

A conversation on the telephone between her mother and her father one evening had perked her interest.

_Of course,_ she'd been listening. But it was her right as a daughter who cared.

"I miss you." It was her father who said it first.

_"I miss you too."_

And somehow, through the assurance of her parents. She knew things would go right after all.

--

It was her eighth birthday when her mother told her that he was coming home.

At first, she thought it was a joke. Her mother and father had despised each other the past year, having to deal with her going back and forth between their households. But it was true, as the day after, he came in with a single suitcase, and she knew somehow, they'd made their selves back to each others hearts.

It was age nine when they got married. Her mother, veil less and glowing, her father strong and grinning. The sight of them together happy and as a family made her feel welcomed.

After the honeymoon was over, - she'd spent her time with Jake and her Aunt Blair, her Uncle away at a meeting - Serena had been the first one to come in, a daisy tucked between the folds of her chestnut colored hair. It suited her, she thought.

"Honey," she jumped as her mother wrapped her arms around her and the chair she'd been placed in from behind. "Let's go home."

_Home_ had never sounded so good in her life.


End file.
